


Experiment

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: The latest experiment on himself leaves Frankenstein with a blood craving.





	Experiment

Frankenstein was relieved that none of the house residents were home as he walked through the door. The contents of the cooler in hand may have been a little hard to explain without lying. Not that he wasn’t perfectly capable of lying, even to another modified being but he didn’t like lying.  
  
A relieved sigh left the scientist as he stepped foot into his laboratory and tucked the cooler into one of the fridge. His shoulders relaxed as he started to work on a solution to his latest experiment.

Frankenstein hadn’t even been in his laboratory for ten minutes when he had guests in the form of Tao, Takeo and M-21.  
"Did you need something?" The blonde asked without turning around.

Most people would say that they would never bother Frankenstein when he was like this. This being body language clearly stating that he was not to be disturbed unless you wish Dark Spear to eat you. The only exception being his Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel who Frankenstein would never treat like that. 

"Yes we were wondering if you can go on a training trip with us"  
  
Frankenstein didn’t turn because he was having a hard time keeping his face straight, the strong smell of earth and something sour mixed through the air and he already knew it was coming from M-21. He refused to take another breath right now.  
"Sure give me an hour and I'll be ready"

The computer genies bounced where he stood grinning at the others. He was thrilled to be going out with his comrades and he was sure to focus on that rather than the pain he knew that would come with this training.    
"Boss, we will meet you upstairs.  
They turned and left.

Frankenstein was glad that M-21 had come down with them because if it hadn’t been for that sour smelling werewolf scent that drowned out everything else, Tao and Takeo may have pushed at his control.

It would take the scientist a few days come up with a counter to this unexpected outcome with the experiment he had done on himself two nights ago. The experiment had left a craving blood so strong that it made his throat burn. It wasn't enough to control him yet but it was enough of a distraction to make concentrating on anything hard.

The training trip would get him away from normal people just encase something did happen, not that it would. His control was perfectly fine and he already had lots of practise at resisting temptation. The blood craving was nowhere as bad as the Dark Spear.

All this training trip would mean was that he would have to live with it for a few more days.  
  


Fifty minutes later the lab was all set and Frankenstein was changed out of his home clothes and grabbing the cooler from the fridge before heading up.

They were waiting in the lounge when Frankenstein arrived; his Master sat there sipping his tea which Seira must have made.  
"Master I will be heading off for a bit with M-21, Tao and Takeo for some training"  
The Noblesse stood and headed to the door a gesture that told Frankenstein he was joining them on there trip.  
  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the island. The noblesse glanced around and out of the helicopter in fascination. Humans real were quite interesting creatures. They had come up with so many ways to get around not having the same power as nobles.

The scientist turned to the three other humans once everyone was off the helicopter.  
“I trust you to get everything unpacked and in its proper place while I get Master sorted”  
There were two nods and one “sure thing boss” Frankenstein took the cooler and his briefcase full of school work before giving a polite bow to his Master.

“Right this way Master”  
Leading his master into the lounge, Frankenstein headed for the kitchen to prepare his Master's tea.

The Noblesse watched his bonded. Something was not right with him. He could feel guilt through the shielded mind. Not just that but his bonded's the mind felt like it was on lockdown. Frankenstein's normal self control was wrapped even tighter then normal. Like coils of rope were wrapped tightly around his thoughts so as not to let any go astray.

The cup being set down would have made him jump slightly if he wasn’t always aware of his bonded every move. Even being as deep in thought about his bonded didn’t allow him to lose track of him.

“Master is there something wrong”  
Always so concerned about him and never about himself. Should he ask what was wrong, but if he did Frankenstein would feel obliged to tell him?  
The noblesse shook his head. No, he would let his bonded come to him.   

Grabbing his things the blonde headed to his own shielded room. Unlike his one at the house this lab had shielding around the lab but didn’t have a training room. So instead he had fully shield his room so if the Dark Spear drifted up in his sleep it wouldn’t disturb the others. It had made the room a lot smaller than the others so all it had in there was a single bed a dresser and his desk and chair.

 

The blonde placed his belonging on the bed before hurrying out only to come back moments later with a small bar fridge. Placing his hand on the wall on a small square beside the door Frankenstein feed it some of his own suppressing power, power that normally kept the dark spear in check. The room worked very simply it would reflect everything back into the closest lay of shielding and use that power to power it. So in turn the more the Dark Spear released the stronger the shield would become. The outer layer hid the energy from anyone outside the room making it impossible to pick up.

Once Frankenstein was satisfied with the level of shielding he moved to unpack the cooler into the fridge. Placing each blood package neatly on the shelf until only one remained.

The glass was placed on the table as Frankenstein opened the last bag with a small slice of power. His blue eyes locked on the blood as it flowed. The smell of rich sweet iron filled the room making his throat burn but he ignored it and focused on not spilling a drop. Made his mind focus on the fact that if he wasn’t careful then he would make a mess and that mess would lead to a place of germs.

Once the cup was half full he brought the flow to a stop and sealed the bag with a little more Dark Spear power making it airtight again. Setting the bag back in the fridge left nothing but the glass of blood for his mind to focus on.

His mind rebelled at the thought as his hand brought the glass up. The blond’s throat worked as he swallowed the blood noting the way it soothed the burn in his throat but still tasted iron and not pleasant at all.

Good, it hadn’t gone to far then.

 

The noblesse eyes locked on his bonded when he came back into the room. His mind noting the disturbance in his bonded and how the Noblesse own power was reacting differently to him. There was something not right with his bonded. It was like there was another being inside him. No not a being but blood. Why would Frankenstein have another person’s blood in him.

 The noblesse couldn’t help but reach out with his mind and check to make sure he was ok, that there was nothing wrong in his mind like a mutants was.

Blue eyes locked on him.  
“Is there something you needed Master”  
He shook his head and draw back into his own mind. There were no traces of him feeling wrong or sick. So there was nothing to concern himself with just yet.

“Master, if you need anything I will be outside with the others training”

  
  
M-21 looked over at the other two. Frankenstein had only just left so he was sure to be at least a few minutes before he came back down to the lab.  
“M-21 did you do something to annoy the boss or something”  
Both the ice blue eyes and grey locked onto her companion.  
“Only he seemed to be targeting you. Do you think he was trying to get us to do something?”

“I got the same feeling. Frankenstein would only go after us if M-21 was next to us”  
  
“I don’t think I did anything to annoy boss but you two are range maybe he is trying to get us to fall into our normal positions”

The genius let out a sigh while swinging his legs.  
“That could be it but I don’t think so. Normally boss would point out something like that. This felt different. I mean he throw you into me, M-21. When dose boss ever do that? He normally loves to close the distance himself just to watch us struggle to do something to him”

All three fell into silence trying to think why there boss was acting so out of character.

Frankenstein had stopped in his room for another glass before he made his way to his Master. A smile found its way onto his lips. His kids were improving so much, in a few years they may even start to give some of the nobles a run for their money.

The feeling of his Master’s mind brushing his made the blond stop chopping the onion in front of him and glance towards the Noblesse.

“Master did you need more tea”  
Crimson eyes were fixed on him obviously wanting something so Frankenstein was quick to abandon dinner in favour of heading to his Master’s side.  
  
Those Crimson eyes glowed once the blond stood less than three feet away.  
“Kneel”  
The blond dropped to one knee, head bowing sensing his Master’s displeasure. Before the blond could speak, the Noblesse quiet voice filled the room.  
“I revoke your permission to speak”

The blond shoulders lost their tight hold as all his focus drifted onto his Master. His Master who owned his life and had every right to sentence Frankenstein to whatever he saw fit. 

Frankenstein would never have to worry about going to far astray with his Master as his keeper. Never have to worry about becoming the monster so many had claimed him to be.

“I did not give you permission to look away”

The blonds head whipped up and blue eyes locked with glowing crimson. Crimson eyes that held worry and sorrow for his bonded.

“Frankenstein I sense another’s blood in you. You know as my contracted that you must be careful about this. So I ask you to explain why I sense another’s blood in you”

The bonds that kept Frankenstein from speaking loosened enough for him to answer the question.  
“I had a slight miscalculation with an experiment yesterday morning. It left me with a slight craving for blood”  
The bonds tightened again cutting whatever Frankenstein was going to say next off.

The blond wanted to flinch away from his Master’s disappointment that carried across so clearly in those crimson eyes.  
“You should have informed me of this. It is my responsibility to watch over you. Tell me whose blood you have consumed”

Frankenstein was careful to word his answer so he would give all the detail before answering the question.  
“I took the day off yesterday and spent it at the hospital waiting for someone to die of natural causes and when they did I took there blood”

The Noblesse eye softened. He knew that Frankenstein hated being around hospitals because if it wasn’t for the union blocking his research then there would be less sick people.

The noblesse watched his bonded relax more now that he himself was relaxing. His bonded had done the right thing with not taking a living person's blood but he had also neglected to inform him about what was going on.

“Are you going to be able to fix it?”  
“With time I will be able to”  
Frankenstein said it with such confidence that the noblesse knew his bonded would be able to.

But as much as he was pleased with Frankenstein he needed to remind him that of who held his contract. He was the noblesse a being with the power over blood. Had he really thought he could keep it from him.

“The next time you have a craving you are to come to me. I give back you permission to move and speak”  
The blonde nodded but stayed kneeling at his Master’s feet.  
“I am sorry for not informing you Master but I didn’t wish to bother you with something so trivial”  
The noblesse nodded knowing that Frankenstein would refuse any word he spoke.

  
It was late that night and the other were tanked after some more intensive training in which Frankenstein didn’t have to focus on M-21 since his Master already knew of the blood craving.

The burn in his throat grow as he finished up in the lab. But even though it was beginning to drag his focus away from his thought, he didn’t stop by his room. The blonde carried on past it and into the kitchen.

After making his Master his tea the blond fell down onto his knees at his Master’s feet. There was silence as his Master drank and Frankenstein didn’t break it knowing that his Master had a reason for it. To Frankenstein's best guess it was probably a punishment for not informing his Master.   

There was nothing for Frankenstein to focus on apart from that growing burn. His mind wouldn’t stay fixed on any scientific equation he came up with, which only left his dry throat to fixate on.

It was a relief when his Master’s eyes finally fixed on him.  
“Yes that was part of your punishment”  
“Part?”

His body froze as his Master picked up a small knife from beside him. A small knife that looked a lot like one of Frankenstein's throwing knives. What was Master doing with that.  
Blue eyes stayed locked on his Master’s hand as he draw the knife closer to his other hand. To shocked to do anything but watch as the knife pricked one of his pressures Master’s fingers.

The smell of sweet blood filled his nose making the burn worse even as his eyes watched in horror as a bead of blood welled up.

A grown left him part in want part in horror. He wanted to beg and sob. He wanted to lick the blood up and let the tasted fill his mouth. He wanted to take that knife away and melt it for it ever causing his Master harm. He wanted to curl in close and tuck himself around his Master. He wanted, no needed to get up and run. Run and keep his Master safe.

Crimson eyes watched his bonded war with himself. Watched him fight the battle within himself and knew that If he didn’t help things along his bonded would flee.

Just as the blond's legs twitched to get up the noblesse non bleeding hand fell on Frankenstein's shoulder.

“Frankenstein it is fine, I give you permission to take it”  
Blue eyes widened in horror even as his Master's blood finger tip draw closer.

He couldn’t do this. This was his Master’s, how could he take anything from his Master even when freely given.

The blond’s body had different ideas as it leaned forward and his mouth fell open slightly. Before he had time to pull himself straight again he found the most wonderful taste in his mouth. He couldn’t help but suck wanting more and as his swallowed the burn faded from his throat. It was blissful when that burn faded.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel couldn’t help but smile as his bonded purred around his finger. A blessed look falling over his face and his body moved to lay between his legs, leaning back into one.  

With a blur of movement that the Noblesse was sure that even his bonded would have trouble following he removed his finger so he could use both hands to scoop up his bonded and place him into his lap. His human snuggled in but a slight look of distress started to form. The noblesse was quick to prick his finger once more and give it back to his bonded.  
  
A sigh of contentment left the blonde as the finger found its way into his mouth once more.  
The Noblesse couldn’t help but smile. He knew Frankenstein would be mad at himself tomorrow but it would be worth it for the few hour of bliss that he knew were ahead of them right now.

Blue eyes closed and long lashes rested on his cheeks as the bliss of his bonded carried across the renewed bond. Yes these few hours would be worth it. Maybe Frankenstein would take longer than he thought to find a cure to this. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know how the third person went as I don’t normally write in it.


End file.
